The real me
by AVATAR's maddest Hatter
Summary: When drenched after crashing, Hiccup and Astrid come to a new realization about their relationship. Some almost smutty fluff to fill your day Not too bad cause I can't write smut to save my life. Enjoy!


A/N: Well I've seen "How to train your dragon" like a million times, and I got really obsessed, I've read like a lot of fan fiction about it. And decided to try my hand at it as well. This came from a conversation I have with my uncle. A funny (And extremely disturbing) one. And this is what came out of it. So sit back and enjoy the show! Sorry if it's not good. I'm not really good at writing these, and such!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just playing with them for my own amusement and others. They belong to the author of the books, and dreamworks.

Astrid couldn't help but laugh at the drenched grumbling boy who sat across from her wringing his tunic out and shaking his dripping hair to try to dry it a little, even though it was futile. He looked like a drowned rat; a very adorably attractive drowned rat, with his scowl aimed at the flames, causing Astrid to laugh again, shaking her own hair free and ringing it out as well.

"And you're laughing why?" Hiccup asked almost annoyed, plopping down on his behind in defeat, and trying to warm up. He looked over his left shoulder, Astrid following his gaze, landing on the Nightfury who had set up his own camp about a hundred yards away, heating the ground and snuggling up on top of its warmth glaring at the two teens in almost a "I can't believe you crashed me into the water" stare.

"Well it's not my fault you lost control of your dragon when we were flying over the ocean." Astrid said with a self knowing smirk.

"Oh really, well if you'd just kept your hands to yourself." Hiccup said smiling as well at the hilarity of the situation.

The two had decided to take a nice flight around the island just like they had done when she first found he was harboring the dragon. While in flight Astrid being caught up in the romantic moment grew bold and started wandering her hands from their location around his waist up and down his slightly toned body. The change in his breathing and control of the dragon gave Astrid the guts to travel her right hand lower, gently running her fingers over the sensitive part of his male anatomy, causing him to gasp, jerking away from her hand losing control of the dragon reigns and knocking them all into the water only a few feet below.

"It was a good thing Toothless was traveling low huh?" Astrid said, scooting closer to him and laying her head on his cold damp shoulder. Hiccup turned his head away from her in embarrassment, red tinged his cheeks in both embarrassment and sexual frustration.

Almost as if hearing his name Toothless looked up from his place across the way, shaking his head slightly with a roll of his eyes. He lowered his head against his body closing his eyes for a short nap before the flight back to the village.

Still chuckling softly, Astrid snuggled more into Hiccup's side and sighed, "I'm sorry Hiccup."

He glared at her once more chuckling himself, laying his head on top of hers.

"Besides," She started, the matter of fact tone in her voice, "wasn't it you who bragged to everyone that nothing could distract you when you were flying." She leaned away from him slightly with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh and that's how you decide to prove me wrong?" Hiccup crossed his arms changing his sitting position so that he was sitting crossed leg, instead of leaning on his arms.

"Awe, are you saying that you didn't enjoy it?" Astrid smirked growing bold again, idle hands starting to massage his scalp and running through his bright orange hair.

"Well, well…..yeah. Um… of course I did. But not when I'm trying to um….." was it his imagination or was her hand getting lower?

"Trying to what?" But Hiccups eyes had rolled back into his head, and the only sound he could emit was a low groan of encouragement as her wandering hand reached their favorite destination. But before she could grope him again he grabbed her, laying her down and kissing her fiercely.

What had started as a kiss soon escalated into more passion as hands groped, smoothed, tangled and rubbed. Astrid was straddling his waist from beneath him her hands under his shirt, working their way up his stomach and chest pulling the damp fabric up with them and over his head. With both his hands trapped within his tunic Astrid maneuvered around causing him to land on his back with her towering over him, legs still straddling him.

She laughed at him having difficulty freeing himself and took advantage by kissing along his mouth, forehead, cheeks and chin making their way down his neck, teeth grazing and nibbling along the way. Her hands continued their earlier trek over his heated body, sliding down his slightly muscular arms, across his chest teasing his nipples gently and further down, his moans giving her encouragement.

But she never expected Hiccup to overpower her again, freeing his hands and flipping them both over again, her legs still wrapped around his form. It was like something snapped within him. All he knew was the heavy breathing blond beneath him, the same blond who made his blood boil and passion course through his veins with every kiss and touch. All he wanted was Astrid naked, screaming and wreathing beneath him, to give her a taste of her own medicine. Lips followed the same path as hers did, hands busying themselves with traveling up her fabric covered legs, under her skirt. Her hands making the same path up his legs finding their favorite spot again, the ever growing lump nestled between them.

Hiccup grinded against her hand seeing stars. Astrid doing the same with his legs, rubbing them against her covered center, moaning with him as they rocked together hoping for release.

Both were so caught up in their own passion that they forgot all about the already annoyed Nightfury who made a huge wave in the water with his wing drenching the lust filled teens even more.

Both pulled away and stared at each other none of them daring to move. It was quiet except Toothless' slight snicker and noise of disgust as he turned his back to them and ventured back to his makeshift bed, lying back down, but before he closed his eyes again, he gave them a "behave you two " look.

Hiccup was the first to react, quickly climbing off of her and to the other side of the now doused fire. Astrid slowly sat up fixing her shirt and skirt as Hiccup but his dripping tunic back on, his back to her.

"I'm-I'm sorry Astrid." Hiccup stuttered running a hand though his sopping hair.

Astrid didn't say anything; she knew what was going to come, the same thing that always happened when they almost went too far. She waited for Hiccup to speak. To say that it was his entire fault, that he shouldn't have taken advantage of her like that.

"I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry." He apologized again turning towards her looking her dead in the eye. "Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive Hiccup I practically attacked you." Astrid said with an eye roll. She was getting tired of the speeches and she wanted Hiccup to know it.

He chuckled "yeah but that didn't mean for me to respond that way. You're worth more than that." He turned toward her again, pain and self loathing in his eyes.

That's when Astrid had had enough. For months it was the same thing, they would kiss and get a little out of control then it would all be his fault, like she had nothing to do with it! Well not anymore. It was time to show her self-reprimanding boyfriend how she felt.

She started my by pulling her armor off her shoulders, making sure his eyes never left her. She gave a quick glance to Toothless making sure the Nightfury was otherwise occupied, and started pulling her grey shirt over her head, tossing the drenched piece of fabric beside in with a plop.

It wasn't until she was glad in only her skirt, fabric stockings and wrapping covering her breasts that Hiccup noticed, cheeks turning a bright red his eyes traveling from her face to her chest, he couldn't look away. That gave her the courage to start unwrapping herself with a smirk.

"Um w-what…..what…. Astrid what are you doing?" Hiccup stuttered wide eyed breath hitched and voice raising a few octaves.

She didn't say anything as she finished unwrapping herself, freeing her breasts and Hiccup felt his mouth go dry. She grabbed his left hand and gently placed it on her breast, making him cup her. Hiccup almost died of a heart attack it beat so loud and hard; he kept his eyes on hers, afraid to look down for he might faint at the sight.

Astrid kept her hand on his, and placed her other one on his shoulder pulling him a little closer.

"You know I'm getting really tired of people telling me how great I am at everything. As if they put me on this pedestal with complements and excuses for me. I don't need that." Her hand went from his shoulder to his face cupping his cheek, and whispered in his ear, "you're the only one who sees the real me."

He pulled back and stared at her a small smile forming on her face at his look.

"I understand why you would want to wait. It'll make it all more special, but please don't deny my love." She kissed his cheek, and there it was. She gave it to him; it was now his turn to make with it what he wanted. It was the first time that either one of them had ever said the "L" word. He smiled and pulled her against him and kissed her slowly and passionately giving her breast a gently squeeze. It wasn't frantic or demanding. It was passionate and needful, full of promise and love.

Sometime later, after Hiccup has reluctantly let Astrid fix herself up, he took the now dry saddle and put it back on the disgruntled and mentally scared Toothless who was suffering from bad mental images.

"Sorry buddy," he chuckled, "I promise we'll behave on the flight back home." Toothless gave a runt that almost sounded like "you'd better." And stood waiting for their blond companion to return.

"So you think you can keep your hands off me to fly us home?" Hiccup asked trying to sound cool, leaning against the Nightfury with arms crossed, but he couldn't pull it off, so he recovered my wagging his eyebrows.

Astrid raised an eyebrow and pushed him down. He fell with an oomph with Astrid standing over him hand s on her hips, and Toothless' laughing above him.

"That was for being a pervert!" She then knelt beside him, gripping his collar and pulling him into a gentle kiss, Toothless rolling his eyes smacking them with his wing, making gagging sounds in the back of his throat.

"And that's for everything else." She said helping him up patting Toothless gently on the head apologetic, climbing up on his back waiting for Hiccup to regain his senses and climb up after her.

Later that night father and son sat at the dinner table eating enjoying the silence, Toothless cuddled up in front of the fireplace, when Stoic glanced up at his son.

"So how are things going with Astrid?" He asked, his son shrugged and replied, "They're alright."

"Really? Nothing's going on?" Stoic pressed standing before his son who stood as well stretching his stiff limbs.

"Nope, nothing's going on." Hiccup tried to escape his father's questioning by making his way to the stairs.

Stoic laughed and Hiccup stopped in his tracks, Stoic was in front of him in two steps straightening out the younger Viking's collar.

"Just remember, nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it." With a wink, the older of the two climbed the steps around the confused boy and went to his bed chamber with a smile.

Hiccup just stood there a few moments in confusion, what has just happened? Hiccup limped to the nearest thing he could see his reflection on, and newly roused Toothless on his heels. Staring back at him sure enough it was him, the skin between his neck and the collar bone marked with a purplish mark. Toothless started laughing behind him, almost rolling on the floor in merriment.

"Oh and what are you laughing at?!!?!" He demanded his best friend, who just continued laughing.

A/N: Cock blocking Nightfury!!!!!!!!!! LOL There you go, enjoy. Leave a review. I hope you enjoyed.

I'm outie!!!!!!!!!


End file.
